1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance operation amount detection apparatus which detects a performance operation input by a performer.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there is known a performance apparatus that is provided with a motion sensor such as an acceleration sensor in a performance operation tool shaped like a baton, and generates musical sounds or changes the tempo of a song being reproduced according to a detection result of the motion sensor. Using such a performance apparatus, a user (performer) is capable of enjoying performance just by manually holding and shaking the performance operation tool without having high performance technique.
Further, there is proposed another form of the performance operation device for inputting performance operations. This type of performance operation device is attached to a user's hand so that user's fingers closely contact with pressure sensors. The performance operation device detects a finger bend state as a performance operation.
However, these performance operation devices cause the following problems. In order to shake the performance operation tool of the baton shape having the motion sensor, muscular movements are needed not only for gripping the performance operation tool, but also for moving an upper arm and a shoulder. For this reason, the performance operation becomes a physical burden to users of weak muscle such as aged persons, thereby making a long performance difficult.
In case of the performance operation device designed to detect finger bend states, the pressure sensor directly contacts the user skin, giving uncomfortable feeling to users. The detection of finger bend states requires a sensor to detect forces acting from a plurality of directions. This increases production costs of the performance operation device. In addition, it has been troublesome to attach or detach the performance operation device for starting or stopping performance operations. Further, the performance operation device may be accidentally displaced from an attached position during performance.